Vacation
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: In an effort to cheer up a brokenhearted Chiro, Otto finds means to take the teen to Zoom City, Shuggazoom's newest hot-spot. However, they find out that there's more this this paradise then it lets on...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: KoDraCan disclaims SRMTHFG (!). The fandom is the creation and the copyright of Ciro Neili. This prose is a fan-based work and is _fictional_. Any infringement upon Mr. Neili is not intended. Also, any other brand names of products that are obviously not a creation of KoDraCan or Mr. Neili also falls under the disclaimer.

Claimer: The character Coralline belongs to KoDraCan, as well as any fictional companies and locations NOT in canon.

* * *

Warning: Be advised, this fic contains romantic male/male pairing. There is also some occurrences of out-of-characterness.

* * *

AN: To KnucklesRedFury207.2 and MiniMaloMyotismon10

* * *

**Vacation**

* * *

_She gently placed the red velvet jewelry case on the table, right between the basket of bread rolls and the napkin dispenser._

_"I'm sorry, Chiro." She said softly, her green eyes downcast._

_The young man looked at her, then at the jewelry case. He knew held the promise ring he gave her a year ago._

_"…This is it? This is the end of 'us'?" He asked her._

_Jinmay nodded, "Yeah. I still love you, Chiro, but I need some space. We both need space."_

_She took out some money from her small chain purse, "…I'll keep in touch. Thanks for lunch. Here, this should cover my half."_

_The pink-haired android placed the money on the table and stood up._

_"Wait! Can we work it out?" Chiro begged her._

_"There's nothing __to work out, hon." She told him, leaving the restaurant. As he watched her go, he realized that he wasn't running after her. She made it pretty clear that their romantic relationship was over months before that afternoon. So he sat there, wallowing in despair, looking at the box._

* * *

It took about six months for Chiro to adjust to being out of a relationship. During his 'recovery' period, he came to some truths he had to face. He did still love her, but it wasn't the instant head-over-heels he had when he met her. Jinmay had grown distant and he had to admit to himself that he had a little bit of a wandering eye.

The monkeys were polite enough not to pry, though they were worried about him; Otto especially. The green monkey considered Chiro his best friend in the whole world, and to see the 16-year-old depressed and wanting to be alone daily made the poor monkey worry. However, Otto did spend some of his time thinking up ways to cheer Chiro up, despite his siblings telling him 'it's a human thing' and that 'he just needs time'. Well that the perfectly fine and everything, he reasoned, but after six months, it was time for Chiro to come out of his shell and live his life again. Hell, Jinmay certainly didn't stop living hers.

When he heard about Zoom City being re-opened to the public after 50 years of being shut-down, he persuaded outside help (Clayton Carrington) into helping him secure city passes for the recently-finished tourist attraction. All that was left was for the green monkey to persuade the teen into coming with him.

One night at the dinner table, Chiro quietly ate the vegan casserole Antauri made for dinner. Otto stood up on his chair and put his plan into action.

"Hey, Chiro! Spring Break's coming up, ain't it?"

" 'Ain't' is not a proper word, Otto." Gibson told him.

"If it's in the dictionary, it's a word. You lost the bet; let it go already, Gibby."

Chiro chuckled softly at the banter before answering him, "Yeah, it starts on Friday. What's up?"

"I got two exclusive city passes to Zoom City."

Everyone else dropped whatever utensil they were using, Chiro included.

"I'm serious! I got two city passes and I want you to come with me this weekend! "Otto smiled.

"Lucky bastard." Sprx gasped.

"How did YOU get two city passes, Otto?" Nova asked him, raising her brow, "Every rich person in the city's been dying to get first dibs on those."

"Let's just say there's somebody that we know that knows the owner of one of the hotels there." Otto said, looking rather proud.

"You persuaded Mr. Carrington to purchase those passes for you, didn't you?" Gibson deadpanned.

"Pretty much. What do ya say, Chiro?"

"Well…I don't know, Otto."

"Aw, come on! Please?"

"Otto--" Antauri began with a serious tone.

Otto knew what Antauri was going to say. He was prepared for it.

"I know, 'Tauri. We need to be on the lookout, even during times of peace." Otto began, facing the elder monkey, "Zoom City's opening weekend's gonna be one of the biggest things to hit Shuggazoom in years. With all kinds of people coming in, including the ones from other planets, there's no telling what might happen over there. I even heard that there are a lot of rival companies in Shuggazoom that'll do anything to cause trouble for Zoom City's sponsors. Remember the opera house fight a couple months back?"

The others remembered quite that fight vividly; robot actors and performers at the Shuggazoom Opera House malfunctioned opening night and attacked the audience and the stage hands. The robots put up one hell of a fight even after the Hyperforce intervened. When the robots were finally brought under control, the Hyperforce discovered that a rival company wanted to ruin the opera house, simply because the establishment didn't choose the other company's robot actors.

"That's actually a good point to consider, Otto."

"Chiro and I can check out Zoom City and watch for anything funny. We can still patrol and make sure that nothing goes down like it did in the opera house. It's not like we're leaving Shuggazoom; we'll be in the city."

"…Well, the decision is yours, Chiro." Antauri told him.

Chiro looked at the doe-eyed face of the green monkey and the concerned/envious faces of Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Antauri. He made his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Zoom City: Shuggazoom's newest hotspot. It was once a condemned area of the inner city. Now, Zoom City was a tourist attraction ready for the public. Casinos, bars, shopping areas, clubs, buffet restaurants—you name it, it was there. The single distinguishing landmark was a water park in the center of the resort area. The only way it was accessible was by carpooling or metro bus. Chiro and Otto's method was by metro bus. Not only was it cheaper through the metro bus system, but it offered a free tour of Zoom City

"Wow! This place is huge!" Chiro remarked, his eyes focused on the entrance to the water park.

"I knew you'd like this place." Otto said.

Chiro turned to his green-furred friend and smiled. It really was nice for Otto to choose him to go in this rare trip. He reasoned it was the perfect place to finally forget about his big break-up with Jinmay and unwind from school.

The metro parked at a hotel with the name 'Carrington Millennium'.

"…I didn't know Clayton owned a hotel." Chiro said as a short pause.

"I didn't know either. I guess he had a lot more money left over from his cover as an industrialist." Otto said thoughtfully. A burly bellman noticed them and walked up to them.

"Hey…are you two friends of the guy who bought this place?" He asked.

"That depends on who he is."

Just then, a young manger stepped up behind the bellman and pushed him out of the way.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you two gentlemen Chiro and Otto?"

"…Yeah?"

"Then you're in the right place! Mr. Carrington personally asked all of us to watch out for you two, since you'll be staying here for the weekend."

"W-Wait, there's gotta be some mistake. We didn't--"Chiro began.

"Does our room have wi-fi and breakfast?"Otto asked him.

"Of course it does. It even has the emergency contact equipment just in case we need the rest of the Hyperforce."

"Even the long-distance communication tower?"

"Yes sir! The bellmen here will show you to your room."

As the bellmen muttered some choice words, he brushed himself off and gave his cart to another bellman. Chiro whispered to Otto.

"Otto, we never agreed on staying here! We can't stay!"

"Relax, Chiro. Mr. Carrington says it's all right. It comes with our passes."

"But I didn't pack any clothes-"

"Excuse me?" A bellman said, offering a suitcase to Chiro, "Compliments of the Banana Hammock down the street."

"Uh, I didn't bring a suitcase."

"That's all clothes for the weekend. Mr. Carrington said for us to have some ready for you. I'm Julep and I'll be showing you to your room."

To say that Chiro and Otto's temporary dwellings was a room would be an understatement. The room was furnished and had the feel of a penthouse suite. I addition to the two beds, there was the spacious bathroom, the small study room and the small kitchen.

"…This is ours for the weekend?!"

"Yep! And look! There's a view of the water park from here, Chiro!"

Chiro looked down from his room, eyeing the water park; it seemed like a lot of fun and he really wanted to go.

"Let's go check out the water park." Chiro said, turning to Otto with a wide smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Yay!"

The water park was a great adventure for the two. There were water slides, the pools and the various people in swimsuits and bikinis. Best of all, there were no signs of trouble anywhere in the park. After the park, Chiro was cheering up and acting like himself again. Otto was with him and thought up other ways to enjoy their mini-vacation.

"Hey, Chiro! How about we hit the buffet?

"Sure Otto. I'm starving after playing on the water slides all day."

Otto grinned and raced the teen to the nearest buffet. Once there, Otto grabbed a ton of food (on one plate no less!), found a table and proceeded to scarf it down. Chiro got a plate for himself (with reasonable proportions) and joined him.

"I wish Gibson made this stuff for us! I'm getting sick of eating stinky ol' food I can't pronounce or spell."

Chiro laughed at his green friend and munched on his food. "This is great food."

Otto noticed a dab of cheese sauce on Chiro's cheek and told him to stand still. He gently licked it off and resumed eating. Chiro blushed a bit and smiled gently.

"Umm…thanks?"

Otto beamed in between bites, "You're really cute when you blush. Did you know that?"

"Aww umm gee..." Chiro didn't know how to respond to that. He smiled a little and buried himself in his food, eating with a pink blush still on his face.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Chiro asked him.

"Magic Show!" Otto demanded.

"Okay, okay…take it easy, Otto." Chiro told him.

Otto paid for the meal and practically dragged Chiro along the boardwalk. Along the way to the club area of Zoom City, Otto noticed a fortune-teller. She appeared to be in her mid sixties, with bright grey eyes and beautiful silver hair.

"Aww, what an adorable sight: The monkey leading the child." She cooed.

"Lady I'm 16." Chiro told her.

Without even asking anything about them or reprimanding Chiro about respecting his elders, she said, "You, my dear Ichiro...you have lost someone in a break-up, yes? Roughly seven months ago?"

Chiro's eyes widened. How did his woman know his real name? He decided to indulge the woman, "Actually I broke up with my girlfriend a few months back."

"The tone in your voice says that _she_ broke up with _you_."

Chiro was too stunned to say anything.

The woman smiled, "Don't worry, Ichiro. Despite some of your rough edges, you're a young and sweet boy."

"You don't know anything about me, ma'am. No offense, but I don't trust fortune-tellers. We don't have any money to give you."

"I'm not asking for any money, Ichiro. An old lady like myself can't carry on conversation with a boy and his monkey friend?"

"Ma'am--"

"Yes, I'm aware you prefer to be called Chiro."

"…You like doing this to random people, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, Ichiro, maybe I do. Tell you what: You let me give you two one fortune each. If it comes to pass by tomorrow, I want you to find me tomorrow and tell me. Then I'll let you two go to the magic show at Club Reno."

Chiro and Otto exchanged confused looks before turning to face the happy woman.

"One fortune each, right? No charge?"

"Nope. As I said, young man, no charge."

"All right…shoot."

"Chiro, sometime within this weekend, you will realize that love is closer than you think." she said, casting a look at Otto, "And you, my furry little friend, what I can tell you is that your efforts will not be in vain."

Chiro gave a bored expression at the radiant woman before grabbing Otto and running towards the comedy club. The fortune-teller waved good-bye to them.

"I'll be around the water-park tomorrow if your fortunes come true!" She shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Tonight's act was the magic show where a weird man was doing tricks. Otto was ecstatic to see the magic show. He loved magicians and magic tricks even more after the evil circus adventure two years ago. It made him happy that he was sharing his love of the unexplained with his best human friend. Chiro laughed as he saw rabbits being pulled from hats and people being sawed in half.

"How does he _do_ that, Otto?"

Otto gave his cutest smile, "It wouldn't be magic if you knew, silly"

Chiro laughed again, "It's just… amazing!"

After the final applause at the last trick, they left the club with big smiles. A little ways back to their room, Chiro surprisingly picked up the green monkey and snuggled him. Otto's smile widened. He snuggled Chiro right back.

"Thanks, Otto…for everything today."

"Awww…you don't need to thank me, Chiro. I'm just happy that you're not so gloomy anymore."

"Hey, why don't we go to the Japanese-style hot springs in the hotel?

Otto was now perched on his shoulders. "Mmmm...Okies!"

After checking in the hotel for the night, they raced up to their room, they had to explain to the others back in the outer skirts of Shuggazoom that they were staying overnight due to some 'suspicious activities' that needed to be monitored closely. Chiro put on his new swimsuit again and with Otto, ventured to the ground floor, where the hot springs were. The teen picked up the green monkey and sat him in the circular pool gently. Otto's tail shot straight up in the air. The hot water was a bit sudden to get used to. As he waited for Chiro to join him, he took his helmet off, revealing his upswept hair. Chiro sat down in the water and relaxed.

"I didn't know you guys had hair under your helmets. I thought it was all computer brains. Yours is cool though; it reminds me of a surfer."

"Gibson discovered that since SK's defeat, we've been becoming more monkey-like. We're growing more hair than we used to. My hair's all girly when it's combed down, so I wear it like yours."

"Mine isn't naturally like this Otto. I use hair gel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you."

Chiro ducked under the water and came up a few minutes later; his hair was framing his face. It made him look much more feminine.

Otto blinked and tilted his head. "...Wow...you look more girly than Nova."

He huffed a bit and pushed it out of his face. "I don't look THAT girly…do I?" He looked concerned, "I look like a girl?"

"Well yeah!" Otto smiled, "There's nothing wrong with the way you look."

Chiro continued to look concerned. "Hey Otto... I'm…I'm pretty, right? I mean, I'm attractive, aren't I?"

Otto swam over, "Don't you mean 'handsome'? Gibson gets on us about calling girls 'pretty' and boys 'handsome'."

"Well Gibson is a hypocrite. I don't mind being called pretty. What I asking is, Am I pretty?"

Otto nodded and offered his mega-watt grin.

Chiro blushed and then splashed Otto, "Thanks Otto. That really makes me feel good."

Otto felt proud of himself; he had made Chiro happy.

"It's nice to get away from it all."

"Yep! I like this place...I always wanted to come here, but I was kinda afraid that no one would go with me."

"Aww, you can always ask me Otto." Chiro offered swimming over. He wrapped his arms around Otto and cuddled him close. Otto liked this treatment; it was much better than being kicked out of Gibson's laboratory or having Sprx chasing him around the Super Robot with the intent of killing him after showing a little non-romantic affection for Nova. He mewed a bit.

Chiro smiled at Otto's adorable antics and decided to tickle him. Otto laughed and tried to tickle Chiro back. The two friends laughed and splashed one another, turning their play into a huge water fight. Otto managed to pin him in the middle of it and claimed his tender lips in a kiss, winning the water fight. Chiro blushed deeply but kissed back. When Otto realized what he was doing, he stopped and swam away in shame. Upon reaching the surface he left the hot-spring area, completely forgetting his helmet. The poor little monkey looked wounded. Chiro ran after him.

"Otto! Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" Otto sobbed over and over again "Please don't hate me, Chiro!"

"Otto! Please wait!" Chiro begged him.

Suddenly, the wall blew up beside Chiro and a machine hand grabbed him.

"Otto! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

The green monkey turned around and saw that Chiro was in trouble. The hand tightened his grip on Chiro and dragged him out. Otto ran back and looked out the hole in the wall. It was one of the promotion robots from the opening of one of the shopping centers. A group of panicking engineers was trying to get the malfunctioning robot under control. Concerned for Chiro's safety, he summoned his circular saws and attacked the robot, freeing the teen from its grip. The robot short-circuited and fell. Otto cut Chiro from the robot's hand and helped him up.

"We're so sorry! The robot was off, we swear! Someone tampered with its programming!" One of the engineers said.

"Aw man! It's just like the opera house again," Chiro hissed, "Just when I was starting to unwind!"

"Let me take a look at it, "Otto offered, "We might be able to figure out what happened."

"Here," another engineer offered, giving Otto a computer disc, "This is a copy of the software from the promotion robot. The one in the robot itself is similar to ours but it can't be ours."

"We'll send these to our other computer expert."

"Once again, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm fine, really." Chiro told them.

The pathway to the hot springs was immediately sealed off for repairs as Chiro and Otto went back to their room, (after Otto realized he left his helmet behind and got it) watching out for any other threats. Once back on the 15th floor. Otto went to work, looking at the discs and making a copy for Gibson to analyze as Chiro went about establishing connections with the communication tower to contact Antauri.

It was quiet in the room, not counting Chiro changing clothes. When he returned wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He sat beside Otto.

"Otto…you saved me."

Otto faced the teen, "I'd do anything for you, Chiro. You…mean a lot to me."

"…Otto." Chiro was surprised by Otto's admission.

"About the kiss…It just slipped. When I looked in your eyes-I mean, when I right in front of you-I mean, Please don't hate me!" Otto managed to say.

"Hate you?" Chiro gasped, "Otto, I _love_ you. Why did you think I kissed you back?"

It was Otto's turn to be stunned. "B-But I thought you liked girls?"

"I thought I did, but after thinking about the break-up and everything today, I realized that I think I've always loved you. I just never thought about it until recently, when you went out of your way to cheer me up and make me feel better."

Otto's eyes sparkled, giving Chiro a big hug. Chiro hugged back rubbing his fur.

"I love you too." The green monkey smiled, nuzzling the teen, "So…does this mean we're like, boyfriends or something now?"

"If you want us to be, Otto."

Otto offered a smirk before kissing him again. He wrapped his tail affectionately around Chiro.

Chiro kissed him back before the communicator went off. It was Antauri. Otto pouted as Chiro broke off their kiss.

"This is Chiro reporting."

"I am merely checking in with you and Otto. You haven't reported back to us in three hours--"

"ANTAURI MISSES YOU!" Sprx yelled in the background.

"Quiet, Sprx!" Antauri told him.

"Aww that's sweet, Antauri. Otto and I are currently investigating a malfunctioning mecha."

"Another malfunction?"

"We think it's another attempted sabotage. We'll keep you posted if anything else comes up. In the morning, we'll be heading back to the robot. Let's hope that the robot was just a freak occurrence."

"Well, please remember to check in with us. Antauri, out."

Chiro smiled, nuzzling Otto, "How long will you be analyzing the software?"

"Actually, I'm done."

"Is anything you want to do tomorrow before heading back home?"

Otto smiled cutely before answering, "There's something I wanna show ya."

Chiro leaned forward on the chair he was in and watched Otto work, "Whoever copied this program is really good at it; they look the same."

"Yep, but there's the difference here: the firewalls are from two different programs."

"Meaning, we got two different companies."

"The one on the left side of the screen is Bio-Tech, the company that originally made the promotion robots. The one on the right is the programming that made the robot grab you. What's really weird is, the robot was programmed only scare off very specific targets…us included."

"What do we do, Otto?"

"The only thing we can do is just try to find the other defunct robots and stop them from trying to shut Zoom City down. That'll be no problem once we get home and get Gibby's tracker. Then we gotta figure out the other company trying to ruin Bio-Tech."

Chiro nodded and yawned, "Yeah…but we can't do anything without some sleep first. I'll leave the tower operating just in case there's another attack. Let's head to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

By Mid-morning the next day, Chiro and Otto were back at the Super Robot and discussing the incident with the promotion robot. Chiro conveniently left out the part about running after an embarrassed Otto after their kiss in the springs and the kiss itself. When Otto got to the part about the rival software programmed to attack specific targets, Gibson interrupted with his own analysis.

"I just decoded the hit-list of the rival company: All of the names on this list are prominent citizens of Shuggazoom and benefactors of the construction of Zoom City. There are also a few former employees of a Haughton Industries on this list as well."

"Haughton Industries? That name sounds familiar…" Antauri pondered out loud.

Sprx suddenly had a light bulb go off in his head, "That place was one of the merged conglomerates 50 years ago that tried to take down Carrington Industries. The old timer was telling me and Gibson one day when he was visiting here about all these corporate bigwigs trying to merge into theses super companies to try to buy out super successful companies like Clayton's."

"Yeah, I walked in when he was telling you guys about Regis Inc, the company that was doing all those animal tests all those years ago."

"Animal testing?"

"Yeah…Mr. Carrington told all of us that when Regis Inc bought out the old Shuggazoom Zoo Institute, it took all the animals still in it and turning into a test area for its make-up and bath stuff, "Otto began, "Then Mr. Carrington said that the Alchemist had some animal friends in there that needed to be helped…our birth moms included."

"…Birth moms? But I thought--"Chiro began before Gibson cut him off.

"While the Alchemist was instrumental in our creation, he did not create us from scratch. All of us came from different birth parents, and due to the testing performed on them, our fur colors were compromised. Once our true birth parents were placed in his care, our mothers proceeded to go into labor. Mr. Carrington claimed witness that after our parents was deceased, they were given a proper burial and our care was top priority. The tubes we saw in the laboratory provided the necessities to save our lives and to regulate our aging."

"…Why did you guys tell me this sooner?" Chiro asked them, feeling guilty about not knowing.

"You were still dealing with the break-up, remember?" Nova reminded him, "We didn't wanna upset you any further than you already were."

"If we are done discussing personal matter of the past, there is a potential investigation to conduct. We need to discover the identity of Bio-Tech's rival company and find the defunct promotion robots."

"Uh-oh...I had a thought just now: What if the software's not JUST in the robots?"

"They could be in anything and everything in Zoom City!"

"Let's not jump into conclusions so fast. All we know so far that it's in several of the promotion robots. According to the recent feed, the other robots have yet to be activated by this version of the software. We should concentrate on decommissioning those first."

"Gibson's right. I got a plan."

"The kid's back in action!"

"Gibson, program your tracker do that it'll detect the mystery software. We're all going to Zoom City. Otto, Gibson and I will decommission the robots and anything else that has the other software in it. Antauri, you Sprx and Nova will talk with Bio-Tech's engineers and figure out who's trying to shut them and Zoom City down."

Chiro stood up and transformed into his Hyperform, "Hyperforce GO!"

Despite some explanation to the security about letting them in, the Hyperforce were granted access to Zoom City. As Gibson led Chiro and Otto towards the potential corrupted robots, Antauri, Nova and Sprx went straight to the temporary headquarters of Bio-Tech's engineers.

"Thanks for helping us investigate, monkey team. I am Lao Shun, and these are my colleagues Friday Weatherson and Vanessa Burgess." The young engineer began, pointing to the two women with him, "We're the main operators of the promotion robots here in Zoom City, among ten of us."

"Our teammates were caught in the cross-hair of a malfunctioning robot."

"Yes, about that. I apologize for that. But we swear, all the robot units were shut down after 9PM last night."

"We think it's Haughton Industries behind the malfunction last night." Mrs. Burgess said.

"Can you provide any motive for why it could Haughton Industries?" Antauri asked.

"Before Zoom City resumed construction, there was this pretty fierce competition between Bio-Tech, Haughton and Caching Corp over who would promote all of Zoom City's attractions for five years." Mrs. Weatherson stated.

"Guess somebody took it a little too seriously." Sprx joked, earning a look from Nova.

"At 1.5 million a year, discounts on season city passes and sponsorship on other planets, you bet it was serious." Weatherson responded.

"It was a close competition after Caching Corp mysteriously went belly up. The new president of Haughton was in a tabloid magazine on planet Tartan a few months back and it got him in hot water here in Shuggazoom. Bio-Tech won hands down."

"And if Haughton Industries can't promote Zoom City, apparently no other company in Shuggazoom can either."

"We analyzed the software copies that you gave Otto. Three of our teammates are not in the process of finding the other defunct robots--"

"Whoa, whoa…they can't do that! Id those robots aren't moving, we don't get paid. We've analyzed the software programs and re-wrote most of the robot's programming! They're fine."

"Not according to our technical experts, "Antauri told them before contacting Gibson, "What is the current number of suspected defunct robots?"

"The total number of defunct promotion robots in Zoom City is 20 units. Chiro and Otto are trying to convince another group of engineers to stop the robots right now."

"…You're kidding! That's every single robot we have for this event!"

"Like the lady said, if Haughton Industries can't promote Zoom City, no other company in Shuggazoom can either."

Meanwhile, on the other end of Zoom City…

"Please! You have to decommission those robots for the safety of the people here!"

"Yeah right, as if we're going to listen to a teenager and a bunch of monkeys."

"The monkeys here _proved_ that your software's been hacked!"

"Easy Chiro, they're not from Shuggazoom. They don't know too much about the Hyperforce."

"I'm not asking again; turn those robots off or we'll turn them off for you."

"No can do, Chiro. Once the robots are activated, they'll be active until 9PM tonight."

"And if they go crazy like that one did last night and innocent people get hurt, are you still not gonna turn them off?! I'm not waiting around for that to happen! Come on guys, we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Aww…and I wanted to come back here…" Otto pouted.

"I know, Ottie…" Chiro sighed.

Gibson was about to comment on the new nickname when his tracker went insane.

"One of the defunct robots has been activated near the water park!"

"Antauri, we got one--"

"Another one's been activated near a shopping center!"

"We will deal with the robot at the shopping center." Antauri told him over the communicator.

"That's mean we got the one at the water park."

Chiro, Otto and Gibson arrived at the water park just in time. The massive, curvaceous robot was stomping around the pool area. Civilians ran for their lives.

"HYPERFORCE, GO!"

The monkeys summoned their weapons and activated their jet packs. Otto took Chiro by one free hand and held on to him as his other hand remained the familiar circular saw. They blasted the robot repeatedly.

"Now, Otto!"

The green monkey spun him around in the air before flinging him towards the head of the robot. With an elongated Chiro Spear-o, the teen stabbed the robot on the back of the back, effectively shutting down. As it began to short-circuit, Chiro noticed a familiar face that had taken cover near a water slide. It the fortune-teller from yesterday! He leaped in the air as the robot fell, landed on his feet, scooped the startled woman in his arms and jumped out of harm's way. Otto was there to catch them in the air as the robot fell in the pool. He placed the two on the ground after the water dissipated.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Chiro asked the woman.

"I…I'm fine, but you might want to aide your friends at the shopping center." She told him.

"…How do YOU know--"

"She's a fortune-teller." Otto explained, "Me 'n Chiro met her last night. And I think we should believe her."

"I am Cora Winfried."

"That is--"

"--scientifically unfound and illogical that I have the gift of clairvoyance?" Cora finished for him, "Believe what you want, Mr. Hal Gibson, but I know that your friends might need your help."

Gibson had nothing else to debate. If he did, he didn't have a chance to voice his side.

"Let's get going before another robot activates." Chiro suggested before Gibson's tracker went haywire again, "…Nevermind."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

With Cora in tow, the three raced to the shopping centers, where Antauri, Sprx and Nova were indeed having some trouble dispatching the robots. With the combined teamwork of all of the Hyperforce, they easily took care of the remaining robots as Cora took shelter inside the shopping mall.

"You guys okay?" Chiro asked them.

"We're fine, now that these defunct robots have been taken care of." Antauri answered.

"It was just the one robot at first, but then two bigwigs came near it, the others started acting up." Sprx explained. The other three monkeys noticed Cora in the shopping mall.

"…Who's she?" Nova asked.

"This is Cora Winfried, an alleged fortune-teller." Gibson scoffed as Cora cautiously walked out of the mall and stood before the Hyperforce.

"One of the robots tried to attack me when I was near the water park."

"Why is that, Ms. Winfried?"

"…Because--"

Gibson's scanner became active again.

"Bad news; there were more defunct machinery than Bio-Tech was willing to state. The good news is, the remaining robots are gathering in one central area."

"Ms. Winfried, please, stay here where it's safe."

"I bet those engineers have their feet in their mouths by now."

Once back at the original temporary headquarters, the engineers were under attack. Once more, it took the entire Hyperforce to suppress the robot uprising before sunset. Gibson and Otto quickly went to work trying to figure out who was behind the sabotage.

"What do you have, you guys?"

"The other software program isn't from any industrialized company at all! The source of the corruption came from…this address. It originated from a cell-phone purchased by a…Mrs. Coralline Beach!"

"…Coralline Beach? We know that name! She's a sweet-natured homeless widow whose husband died during the construction of Zoom City. He worked for Bio-Tech for 25 years until he fatally fell one day while overseeing construction. The poor woman never recovered from his death. Some higher-ups in Bio-Tech really screwed her over during the wrongful death lawsuits. They took everything she had."

"They tried to claim she was mentally insane because she's a proven clairvoyant--"

"CORA!!" Chiro and Otto gasped and ran back to the shopping area that they left Cora at. The others fallowed behind them. When they arrived, they saw that Cora was standing on the roof of the building with the destroyed robots around her. Antauri, Sprx, Nova and Gibson had their weapons drawn.

"No Monkey Team, stand down!"

"But Chiro--"

"Let me and Otto talk to her, please. Otto, we need to get close to her."

"I'm with ya, Chiro!"

"Please be careful you guys."

As the wreckage of robots swarmed around Cora, Otto activated his jet pack, picked Chiro up and carried him bridal style towards the roof.

"CORA, NO!"

"Don't do it!!"

She noticed them in the sky.

"Get away!"

"Please, Cora…." Otto begged.

"We understand, Cora! We know what Bio-Tech did to you and your husband! You know this isn't justice!"

"Justice, Chiro?! Where was justice when my husband had to be in the morgue because I couldn't bury him?! Where was justice when my husband's so-called colleagues took everything we worked 25 years for?! Where was justice when I was cast into streets?!"

Otto sat Chiro down on the roof. Chiro transformed into his civilian clothes, "Please, Cora…you're a good woman that was wronged. Your gift…it's a good gift. We heard you were warning people to get away before the robots attacked. You got us top our friends in time to help them. And most importantly…" the boy smiled, taking Otto's hand, "You helped us come together. Remember what you said? If your fortunes came true, we should find you and tell. Please Cora…if you come with us, we'll make sure you're treated fairly. The engineers that knew you know what those guys in Bio-Tech did. You don't want to hurt anymore people. You know your husband wouldn't want you hurting people for his sake."

The robot wreckage was lowered to the ground. Cora fell to her knees and sobbed. Chiro and Otto cautiously approached the older woman before wrapping their arms around her and hugging her.

"It's gonna be okay…it's gonna be okay."

As the Hyperforce and the police came to see if everyone was all right and to apprehend Cora, Nova asked the obvious question.

"How did you get her to calm down, Chiro?"

"Yes, young man, it was a miracle that no one was hurt during this incident."

Chiro was reminded of Otto's answer for the night before.

"It wouldn't be magic if you knew." Chiro said before stopping the police.

"Can I talk to Mrs. Beach before you take her away?"

"…I suppose, Chiro."

"Mrs.-Cora…about what you predicted last night…was that true? Did you really know?"

"Yes. I knew it would happen. But I didn't plan for the robots to start attacking until today. Last night was an accident. Don't worry, Chiro…I intended to answer for my crimes."

"…Cora…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

After the Zoom City opening weekend fiasco, Bio-Tech was shut-down once and for all. The robots were replaced with the recently re-opened Caching Corp and all was well at Zoom City. Cora was given a light sentence for her crime. She did receive the justice she so needed for her husband when Bio-Tech's top chairman were convicted of wrongful death. Sadly, Cora died serving her sentence, but she was buried with her husband. Chiro and Otto were her most frequent visitors and came to her funeral.

After the service, the two walked back to the Super Robot hand-in-hand. It was now Summer Vacation for Chiro and he wanted to spend his last summer in advanced high school with Otto.

"You think Cora and her husband are together wherever they are?"

"Yeah…she was a good woman."

Otto nodded and leaned in close to the teenager, "You think we'll be like that when we get older? That'd be magical if we did."

Chiro smiled and picked up the green monkey, snuggling him, "It wouldn't be magic if we knew, silly." He said before putting Otto back on the ground.

Once near the Super Robot, Otto leapt into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Love you, Ottie." Chiro mewed affectionately.

"Love you too, Chi-chi." Otto replied, gently kissing him. The teen held him, kissing him back before a very sharp gasp was heard.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WASN'T HEARING THINGS! YOU _DID_ CALL HIM 'OTTIE'!"

The lovers jumped at the shrill voice before regaining their composure. The boy tightened his grip on the monkey.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, Gibby." Otto pouted, "And you get all huffy about inside voices."

Chiro sat the pouty green monkey on the ground, "And what if I did call him Ottie? That's what some people in relationships do Gibson; they give each other pet names for each other."

"…Pet names? Relationship?"

"Yep! Me 'n Chiro are boyfriends!"

Gibson fell over in shock.

"Uh…is…is he gonna be all right?"

"I think he took it pretty well, Chi-chi."


End file.
